Abigail Ellerton
Abigail Ellerton is a seventeen-year-old half-wizard, half-mermaid. She lives in the Forbidden Forest. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Abigail Jessa Ellerton woke up on a small deserted beach near a lake on September 22. She had absolutely no memory except her name and a faint image of an underwater kingdom, a mermaid, and a wizard. She sat on the beach for a while trying to piece everything together, but she couldn't remember anything else. It was all gone. She decided to try experimenting to see if she could figure anything else out. Since one of her few memories was of mermaids and underwater she decided to go into the water. As soon as she stepped in though, she instantly transformed into a mermaid. Scared and shocked, Abigail quickly got out of the water, and once she was out, she turned back into a human. As she sat on the beach, she vowed never to go into the water again, if she could help it. Being a mermaid scared her, and she was much more comfortable in her human form. She stayed on the beach for a few days, not knowing where else she could go, and made a small shelter. Everyday when she woke up, she would try to remember more about her past but nothing came to her. She continued to avoid the water as much as possible, though she would still sit on the beach everyday and stare out at the waves wondering where she came from and why she turned into a mermaid when she was in water. Eventually, a boy came to the beach that she now called home. He introduced himself as Tyler Murphy and asked where she came from. In reply, Abigail told him that she couldn't remember anything about her past. The two became friends and Tyler asked Abigail if she wanted to join him on his runaway. Abigail questioned where he was going and Tyler admitted that he had no idea. Nevertheless, Abigail decided to join him because she knew that she couldn't stay on the beach forever and she would have a better chance of survival if she was with other people. The two of them ran for a while until they reached the Forbidden Forest, which was a few miles away from a wizarding school. They both decided to stop there and Abigail eventually convinced Tyler that this was a good and safe place to live. She knew that they couldn't just keep running forever. A little while later, they met three other creatures. They were all half-breeds, a Veela/Wizard mix, a Centaur/Wizard mix, and a Werewolf/Wizard mix. At first Abigail was skeptical of them and didn't think that they could be trusted but Tyler befriended them easily and eventually Abigail grew to trust them. Later Abigail figured out that she was a half-breed Wizard/Mermaid, just like the rest of the group were half-breeds (Tyler being half wizard and half vampire). The five of them have lived in the Forbidden Forest together and have learned to depend on each other and help each other out. They are still in hiding though because most of the members of the group are illegal. Personality Abigail is very sarcastic and rude most of the time and she has an adittude. She isn't afriad to speak her mind and always makes sure others know her opinion. She doesn't like to talk to people that she's unfamilar with. She can be a bit rebellious, but she generally tries to help her friends. She likes being independant but she knows that she couldn't survive without her friends. Looks Abigail has long light blond hair that is slightly wavy. She has beautiful blue eyes and is 5'7". As a mermaid, her legs become a tail. Alliances *Tyler Murphy (Crush) *Lana Tiphus *Clancy Bane *Oliver North Enemies *Other mermaids *The Ministry of Magic *Death Eaters *Everyone who hunts her and her friends down because they are illegal Abilities/Traits *Abigail is half-mermaid, half-wizard *Abigail changes into a mermaid when she is in water *Abigail can be very sarcastic and rude *Abigail is a very skilled swimmer *Abigail has no memory of her past *Abigail can speak Mermish *Abigail has endless powers underwater Gallery Cariba-cariba-heine-and-phoebe-tonkin-7296528-1290-1059.jpg Abigail2.jpeg Rikki-2.jpg Abigail.jpeg K,NDc3ODExMjIsNDUwMTkxMzQ=,f,035zu-1-.jpg Category:Female Category:JordynPallas Category:Halfblood Category:Monster Category:Seventeen Category:British Category:Mermaid Category:Mixed Breed